He Is Not So Pathetic
by lumisakom
Summary: Because Rin is only a girl who worries about her dear Lord Sesshomaru, and when he seems to lose his pulse... / "... Rin, stop crying. Sometimes I cease to breathe during sleep." (Sess/Rin oneshot.)


***Sigh* What am I even doing entering another fandom I mean seriously**

**Lolololololol apologies for OOC and boringness and asdfgh everything.**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

_**He Is Not So Pathetic**_

* * *

"Roses, tulips and vi-o-lets, black-ber-ries and mush-rooms, tall green grass and dai-sies, and dan-de-li-ons too..."

Jaken sighed dramatically at the young girl wading knee-deep through the river happily singing to herself. _I don't know why Sesshomaru-sama keeps a human girl like that around. She's of no use to him. _He puffed out his chest, proclaiming loudly, "But I am, of course."

"What are you talking about, Jaken-sama?" Rin called across the water, her small hands closing around a slippery fish that was about to become her breakfast. She giggled to herself, holding the fresh meat up to the sky in delight. "You're so strange."

The short youkai felt his blood boiling. "_I'm_ strange? _Rin_ is the strange one! A human girl who Sesshomaru chose to save, now _that_ is strange. Why on Earth would he save you? We have passed many dead humans and you are the only one he's revived. I wonder why, it's so unlike Sesshomaru-sama to do such a thing..." Jaken trailed off, absorbed in his own chaotic and confusing thoughts.

"Jaken-sama, you're not making much sense," Rin commented nonchalantly as she skipped to the riverside to lay down her catch before it could slip back into the shimmering blue stream.

However, it seemed Jaken was totally engulfed in his own thoughts - Rin couldn't even _begin_ to fathom the odd things he thought about - and didn't reply. Neither did he notice his companion scurry into the nearby woods, calling out for her lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she called hesitantly, an ominous feeling twisting and knotting in her gut. She clutched her stomach with her left hand, her right holding delicately onto the freshly-picked daisies. "Sesshomaru-sama, where are you?"

Rin quickly came upon a clearing, though the body lying unmoving in the grass had her feet rushing forward of their own accord, and before she'd even realised the situation she was kneeling at the youkai's side, crystalline tears forming in her round eyes, the daisies dropped and forgotten.

"... S-Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispered fearfully. "Are you okay?"

At the lack of reply, she slowly lifted her trembling hand to his neck and searched for any sign of a pulse - anything to tell her that her beloved lord _wasn't really dead_ - but the longer she looked for one the more her hope steadily crumbled before her eyes. The man was not breathing, he did not have a pulse and his eyes were closed.

Unable to bear the sight of her saviour _deaddeaddeaddeaddead_ she closed her own eyes, wailing to the heavens as she slumped on top of the furry clothing.

"... What are you doing?"

The deep bassy voice rumbled and reverberated through Rin's body, and she leapt to her knees, only to have her gaze met evenly by two shining golden eyes that belonged to a Sesshomaru that was _definitely alive._

"Sesshomaru...!" she cried. "I thought you were dead! You weren't moving and you weren't breathing and..."

Rin threw herself onto the tall man's chest, continuing to sob.

Sesshomaru eyed the emotional girl for a moment before stating, "Sometimes I cease to breathe during sleep."

There was no intelligable reply.

"... Rin, stop crying."

The noisy howls immediately stopped, though she continued to sniff as tears ran down her blotchy cheeks.

Sesshomaru, uncomfortable with the image of Rin seeming so heartbroken and at a loss for what else to do, hesitantly wrapped a strong arm around the girl, and was surprised when the sniffs abruptly came to a halt with a shocked hiccup.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." she murmured into the material, eyes glistening, before readjusting her position so she was lying parallel to the youkai. "I'm sorry. I interrupted your sleep."

Her apology was greeted with silence, though she hadn't expected her lord to comfort her in the first place, so she took it as a sign of acceptance and snuggled further into Sesshomaru's strong, yet gentle grip.

_Tch,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself with a hint of amusement. _She's asleep._


End file.
